


Love always wins

by Mycoolway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, protective clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycoolway/pseuds/Mycoolway
Summary: Obi Wan is sitting in his room after arriving back on Coruscant from Zygerria. He had been through so much and has not spoken about it even to his clone commander. Afraid that his General is going to shut down, Cody knows that he has to do something. Will he get through to Obi Wan?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Love always wins

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! Just want to say that I am a shipper of Commander Cody and Obi Wan. I did do a story before but I did not like how I written it so here is a new one.  
> Hope you like it. Please feel free to comment.  
> As always these characters don't belong to me.

**At the Jedi Temple**

Obi Wan Kenobi is sitting on the floor in his room mediating because of what happened on Zygerria. He can feel emotions like anger, hurt, frustration, among more. However, he knows that having any emotion can lead to the dark side. 

Kenobi remembers the way that he was whipped, yelled at, and generally abused.

Suddenly the loud sound of his communicator goes off annoying him once again. He looks and ignores the caller getting back to mediating. 

A few mins later, Obi Wan feels some of his emotions flow into the force. Unexpectedly , there is a knock at his door. 

More so Obi Wan gets annoyed but decides to ask 

"Anakin, did you get locked out again?" 

The knock happens again and Obi Wan groans while getting up. 

Walking toward the door, he thinks 

'Anakin, he might be so embarrassed getting locked out again.' 

The Jedi walks toward the entrance to his room and asks angerly 

"Who is it?"

The unknown voice says 

"Sir, its Cody." 

Obi Wan's heart stops beating for a second and opens the door. 

"Cody, its nice to see you. Please come in." 

Cody walks into the room and Obi Wan closes the door. 

Obi Wan sits down on the chair and asks 

"What are you doing here?" 

Cody looks at his friend, general, Ori'vod and replies 

"How are you dong General Kenobi? You went through a lot." 

Obi Wan looks at Cody while replying 

"I am good. My wounds are healing." 

Cody does not believe him. He knows that Obi Wan is suffering. He looks at Obi Wan's eyes and can see the truth. 

"Sir, I know that you are not telling the truth. I can see that you are suffering. Let me help." 

The general looks at his clone commander and sighs knowing that he can tell Cody anything, 

"I have been suffering from nightmares. Every night I wake myself up screaming." 

Cody looks at his general and can see that he looks tired. 

Without warning Obi Wan tells Cody about the whole mission. Starting from when they arrived to being enslaved in that horrible place being beaten, starved and worked to death to having the slaver being killed to finally leaving the planet. 

"It was disturbing Cody. I don't know how people can enslave others." 

The clone Commander looked at Obi Wan and said

"I don't know either but that is why we are fighting this war in order to end slavery, conflict, and to being peace to the galaxy." 

Obi Wan looked at his friend. He can see Cody's gorgeous brown eyes staring at him. Looking at Cody's eyes, the feelings for his commander grew. He had been feeling this for a long time. 

'Does Cody feel the same that I do?' 

Meanwhile, Cody looks at Obi Wan's blue eyes and can feel a strong pull toward them. He has had romantic feelings for his general since the first day that they meet. 

The room was silent for a few mins both afraid to say something but staring at one another. 

Finally it was Cody who said 

"General, there was something that I have wanted to tell you." 

Obi Wan nodded while replying 

"I have something to tell you Cody but you go first." 

Inside, Obi Wan was scared that his commander was going to get furious for not taking him as well. He is expecting for Cody to yell at him. 

With a deep breath, Cody says 

"Obi Wan for a long time I have felt a strong connection to you as a friend but now I also have deep love that is greater then most. I love you and I have always." 

The general relaxes and smiles 

"I love you too Cody. Since the day that we met. I have tried to keep my love hidden because I was not so sure if you felt the same." 

Both men were looking at each other with lust in their eyes. 

Quickly, Obi Wan gets up and kisses Cody on the lips. Cody responses back. 

After kissing for a few seconds, both men separate now wanting more. 

They walk toward Obi Wan's bed and kiss again. The passion was erupting faster then when they kill droids. 

Soon, Cody pulls his general's shirt off. Obi Wan was half naked but grinning. 

Cody pushes Obi Wan on the bed and roughly starts to brush his lips against various spots on the Jedi's body like scars.

Obi Wan groans as his body is overwhelmed by what is happening. 

Five mins later, Obi Wan decides to undress Cody. He gets up taking off the clone armor. A short time later his clone commander is nude. 

Cody is shocked. 

"General, why I am nude?" 

"Well Cyare, it is harder to take off your armor so..." Obi Wan grins 

Cody rolls his eyes and let his commander do what he wants. 

Slowly, Obi Wan licks Cody's body really exploring the scars from battle 

Cody grunts. 

All of the sudden, Obi Wan reaches the part that he wanted all along. Obi Wan cannot how perfect the commander was down there. He grabs the part and starts to do a lot to it (Rub, Touch)

Cody groans feeling that part of him awaken more. 

Without warning, Obi Wan on his knees takes the member in his mouth and starts to suck while looking up at him. 

The Clone Commander lost his breath for a second and looks down enjoying the sight. His general sucking him, what a dream. Cody then groans. 

After a few mins he grabs Obi Wan's hair and moves his body faster. Obi Wan puts his hands on Cody's thighs to help balance. 

Within five mins, Cody grunts loudly and gives Kenobi has reward. 

Obi Wan gets it all and stands back up. 

Cody looks at Obi Wan and now has a strong desire to make his general happy. So Cody grabs Obi Wan and throws him on the bed. 

Obi Wan looks at his clone commander with a shocked face.

"Commander, that was mean. I gave you the the best thing ever but..." 

A loud ripping is heard. Obi Wan knows that Cody took off the rest of the clothes. 

Cody stares at Obi Wan with an incredible amount of lust. 

"You know General, that was naughty and you need to be taught a lesson." 

Obi Wan can feel himself getting very excited about what his commander is going to do. 

"Do your worst Cody. I can handle it." 

Cody looks at Obi Wan with a smirk and starts to kiss his generals body until he reaches his target. 

The clone Commander opens his mouth and tells Obi Wan to watch. 

He takes his hand and hits his general making Kenobi groan. 

After a few times, Cody stops. He looks at Obi wan and says 

"Well, General. It looks like we have reached the final step. It is time for the fun." 

Obi Wan cannot wait and thinks hurry up. 

Cody gets on top of Obi Wan and pushes him down on the mattress. He can see the lust in his generals eyes and knows that he is ready. So, Cody grabs his member and made sure that it would not hurt his general. 

Then before going in, he asks Kenobi lustily 

"Sir, are you ready for me to do this?" 

Obi Wan nods 

Cody while looking at General Kenobi sticks his member inside slowly. 

Obi Wan moans as Cody inserts a little at a time. 

The 212th commander was concerned that he had hurt his general but Obi Wan looked at him and said 

"I am fine, this is just new feeling. Please don't stop." 

He gets his member into Kenobi and leaves it there to adjust. 

Obi Wan looks up at his Commander and smiles. 

A min later Cody roughly moves making the person underneath whimper. 

They rock back and forward for a while. 

Obi Wan can see Cody's excited face and kisses him. Soon, marks develop. 

Cody then grabs Obi Wan's hands and powerfully moves making the bed shake. 

After quite a long time Cody's movements become vigorous and uneven. Then with a last powerful movement, Cody roars while releasing into his general. Obi Wan cried out. 

Once Cody was done, he collapsed on his general. Obi wan groaned. 

Both men were panting from what just happened.

Obi Wan and Cody look at each other and smile. 

"That was amazing. Thank you Cody." Obi Wan breathlessly says 

Cody nods and is about to get up but his general stops him. 

"I am tired my love and am scared that the nightmares are going to come back. Do you mind staying with me tonight?" 

Cody looks at his general and responses 

"Yes sir." 

Obi Wan and Cody look at one another. Cody quickly pulls up a blanket over the both of them. Obi Wan soon falls asleep making Cody happy whose certain body part in still inside his general. 

The clone Commander closes his eyes but then his comm beeps. He grabs it from the table then answers it.

"Commander Cody here." 

"Sir, it is Waxer was just wanting to know if you are coming back to the rooms?" 

Cody smirks at a sleeping Kenobi and says 

"No, I am going to stay with General Kenobi tonight. We made really good progress." 

Waxer laughs and says 

"Well Commander, good job. Hopefully you sleep well." 

Cody smilies and replies 

"I will. See you and the men tomorrow." 

Cody ends the call and puts his comm back on the table. Then puts his head on the Jedi's chest. He thinks to himself 

'I will always protect you. I love you my Cyare.' 

In response Obi wan wraps his arms around Cody making the clone smile.

Shortly after he falls asleep. Both know that there is a war happening outside which they are going to get back to but in the room is no war because they listened to their hearts. Now, they are connected in more ways then one forever.


End file.
